


Signed, Sealed, Delivered

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Oral, Praise, Rough Sex, Rough treatment, Sex Toys, Slapping, Submission, Teasing, Vibrators, contract mentions, face fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: A night on the town with Papa ii ends with you finally deciding that you're ready for all he has to offer, and more.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Signed, Sealed, Delivered

The soft clinking of silverware sounds throughout the restaurant, but your gaze stays firmly on your lover for the evening-- Papa Emeritus the Second. He’s paintless at the moment, dressed in a fine Italian suit, and there’s something enchanting about seeing his bare face. It’s not something that he does often, and a part of you feels honored every time you see him without the traditional skeletal paint and flowing robes that dignify his position within the Clergy. You, on the other hand, are still garbed in your usual habit and hair covering that denotes you as a Sister of Sin. Another sheep among his flock. Papa feels your eyes on him and raises an eyebrow towards you, leveling you with a look.

“Is everything acceptable, Sister? You’ve barely touched your meal.” Papa points his fork towards your steak, only hardly eaten. His own steak, rare, is almost gone along with his herb encrusted potatoes. He’s made sure to keep your wine glass relatively full, giving you a satisfied smile every time you drain it. Your head is only slightly fuzzy, the wine working in tandem with the steak. The meal has been absolutely delicious so far, you must admit, but your mind is preoccupied with what you know comes afterwards-- especially if you can push him just enough.

“It’s wonderful, Papa. I’m just rather hungry for something else at the moment.” With purpose, you dip your fork into the mashed potatoes and lick it off smoothly, swirling it into your mouth and swallowing with a satisfied sigh. Papa merely huffs a breath at you, turning his eyes back to his steak as he cuts another slice and eats it cleanly off of the knife, pointing the blade towards you only slightly menacingly.

“Do not tempt what you aren’t sure you can handle, little one,” he chides, a small crease appearing between his brows as he regards you sternly. “Remember what happened last time.” You wiggle in your seat a little, the small vibrator inside of you a firm reminder of where this evening could go, if you let it. Even though it’s off, it presses against your pleasure center in just the right way as you lean from side to side, making a show of adjusting your dress. 

“Perhaps I want to, Papa. Maybe it’s time you let me poke the bear a little, hm? Perhaps I think that maybe I could handle it this time. I’m ready.” Keeping careful eye contact with him, you lean forward in your chair and let your mouth drop open into a soft “oh” as you feel the vibrator move farther inside of you. It’s only a small plastic thing, but it’s more than enough to keep you excited as you feel it shift. You watch as he takes a steadying breath, his pupils dilating in sudden arousal as he watches you squirm in your seat.

“Be careful there, Sister. You wouldn’t want me to have to turn that on now, would you? I’m sure you remember what we discussed.” He was correct, of course, you do remember-- prior to leaving the Abbey for the evening, Papa had slipped the vibrator inside of you, explaining that if you acted up he would turn it on. The level of vibration would foretell the level of punishment you received once returning. 

“Of course I remember, Papa.” You stop your movements finally to cut yourself a slice of your own steak, chewing it over slowly as Papa watches you. He opens his mouth to speak and you cut him off sharply, pointing with your knife as he had. “Perhaps this something I’ve carefully considered and decided I want.” It’s been a year since he’d first taken you into his bed, and the list of conditionals and things that he liked was intimidatingly long, and so you had said no to many of them. Until tonight, that is. Tonight you planned to allow him to do everything that he wanted, and more.

“Mm. In that case,” Papa starts, setting his cutlery down carefully on the plate and daubing at his lips with his napkin. He reaches into the pocket of his suit coat and you jolt sharply as the vibrator kicks to life inside of you, pulsing in an almost barely noticeable pattern. A sly smile crosses his face as he watches you, and you’re keenly aware that you’re flushing from your chest to your face. “Just how far are you prepared to go, Sister?” 

“Farther than I have before,” you manage to reply, leaning farther forward with a contented sigh as your arousal pools, hot and heavy in your core. Laying your arm on the table, you whisper conspiratorially to Papa, “I want you to take me. All of me. Remember all of those things that I said ‘no’ too months ago? I’m ready now.” 

“Are you sure?” he asks, biting the last of his steak from his knife and chewing slowly as he watches you, only mild interest on his face. You’ve been through this song and dance before-- telling Papa that you’re ready to take everything he has to give only to change your mind in the heat of the moment. 

“Amend the contract, Papa.” You lean back in your chair and finish your own steak, daubing at your mouth carefully with the napkin as he had previously. Keeping your eyes on his, you cross one leg over the other and squeeze, the vibrator teasing you just right. A soft sigh sneaks its way out of your mouth as your hand grips the table tightly. 

“As you wish, Sister.” Papa raises his hand to signal a waiter, who swings by quickly with the check, already prepared and more than used to the Emeritus family and their quirks. Papa signs the check quickly, not even bothering to look at the tabulated price before sliding the paper away from him and standing. He gathers his suit coat over his arm as he holds his hand to you, assisting you in standing. When you move, the vibrator jostles a bit inside of you and you gasp, trying to well down the moan that’s quickly forming behind your lips. “Everything alright?” Papa asks, his voice giving away the smile that plays around his mouth. 

“Just swell, Papa,” you manage to get out, your voice only slightly shaking. He gifts you with a smirk before reaching into his pocket, turning up the vibration to the second level. You gasp and grip onto the back of the chair for stability until your legs stop shaking, following him slowly out of the restaurant as he whistles and beckons for you. It’s difficult but not impossible to maintain your steady gait, especially in your heeled Clergy issue shoes. Eventually you make it back to the Emeritus limo-- Papa is already inside and waiting, as the driver holds your door open politely for you. 

He beckons to you with his index and middle finger in a “come hither” motion before patting his thigh and raising an eyebrow. You scurry to obey, knowing the penalty should you not move quickly enough for his liking. Scrambling into the limo to sit on his lap sideways, you whimper as he turns the vibrator to a higher setting. When your pussy, soaked as it is through your panties already, makes contact with his firm thigh you buck, a moan finally slipping from your lips. Papa raises an eyebrow at you as he skims a comforting hand down your back.

“There, there, little ghuleh. Papa will make it better, hm?” he says as he slaps his hand to the roof of the car. The driver, taking his cue, revs the car and you lurch forward with the growl of the engine, gasping as the movement presses the vibrator against your pleasure center. Papa leans in closer to you, whispering in your ear as his hand coasts up your fishnet clad thigh to the apex of your legs, just barely brushing a finger against your slickness. “Let’s have some fun, little one. What a good pet you’re being, so far. Let’s keep it that way,” he says as he works his fingers under your fishnets and panties, gripping the bottom of the vibrator and twisting it slowly inside of you.

Your eyes roll back in your head as you lean heavily against Papa’s chest, gasping and panting before groaning at the loss of sensation. When you hear a loud thump on the floor of the limo, you look down to see your slick-coated vibrator rolling along the aisle. Papa brings his fingers in front of your mouth and you suck them down greedily, your hips moving against your will in search of the pleasure. With surprising strength, Papa moves you on his lap until you’re straddling his thigh and facing the window across the aisle. His hand pets your hair softly before moving to the back of your neck, squeezing as you gasp. 

“Move, ghuleh. You want to cum so badly, let’s see if you can cum on my thigh and nothing else, hm?” You glide your hips forward as your jaw drops, soft panting sounds coming from you as you mash your clit into his strong muscled thigh. His grip tightens on your neck as he guides your movement with his opposite hand on your hip. “Good girl… You’re being such a good pet for your Papa.”

Squinting your eyes shut as your hand grip the edge of your habit, you glide and rock your hips against Papa’s thigh, grinding your cunt into his leg. You bite your lip as he bounces his leg just slightly, the pressure and movement enough to kindle the flame in your belly into a burning need to cum. Your hands twist into a white knuckled grip on your habit as you speed your motions, his hands tightening accordingly on your neck and hip. Papa leans forward more as he pops his leg harder, teeth worrying against your ear lobe just lightly as he does so. 

“Papa, please,” you beg, your breath coming in sharp and broken gasps as you get closer and closer to your own edge of pleasure. He rumbles in appreciation behind you as one hand travels from your hip to your hands, slowly dislodging them from your habit. Papa loosens your fingers and takes your hand by the wrist, pulling your arm behind your back and patting your arm loosely. He repeats this with the other arm and you get the message loud and clear: arms are to stay behind your back. At the realization you whimper, rocking your hips with an intention to stimulate your clit. 

“Let Papa help a little, hm?” Papa grips your wrists together in his large hand, his other palm coming to your hip as he guides your motions. With his help you feel your climax drawing ever so closer, whimpering at your sudden desperation to cum. Papa bounces you on his leg roughly and the added pressure finally sends you over the edge, your thighs trembling as you climax. As you come back to yourself, you’re vaguely aware that the car has stopped moving and Papa is running his hand soothingly across your shoulders. “Come, little one. We’ve got another appointment, I believe.” 

He gives you a moment to collect yourself before helping you off of his lap and out of the limousine. The driver has parked the two of you just outside the entrance to the papal corridor, and you’re able to sneak back into his chambers with ease. The walk is quite short, but long enough to make you keenly feel the loss of the vibrator between your legs as your clit aches and pulses for more stimulation. When you enter his chambers, Papa ushers you in silently before moving in himself and turning on the low lights. Papa clicks the door shut behind the two of you, locking it with a pointed motion as he tosses the vibrator casually to land on the floor at your feet.

“Pick it up,” he instructs, waving a hand towards it. You hurry to do so, bending and picking up the slick toy quickly. “Good, over to the bed, if you will.” Again, you scramble to comply, moving quickly over to the bed and sitting on the edge. He urges your legs open as he had before the two of you left for dinner, moving your panties to the side and tearing a small hole in the crotch of your fishnets. Papa slides the vibrator back inside of you quickly and you gasp at the intrusion, eyes fluttering slightly when he twists it. “You’re going to lay here like a good pet, aren't you? You’re not going to touch this or yourself until I come back.” Papa strokes a hand down your cheek softly before patting your cheek with the palm of his hand, still slick with your juices. “Sit. Stay.” 

You nod, gasping loudly as he turns the vibrator on once more from the remote in his pocket. Papa smiles his praise at you before turning and leaving towards his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. You squirm slightly on the bed, biting your lip with the desperate urge to touch yourself. Another orgasm is tantalizingly out of reach, kept just barely at bay by the vibrator being on such a low setting. The pulses don’t follow any type of rhythm and the pleasure becomes difficult to predict and roll into. Still, you obey Papa’s instructions, gripping the edge of the bed tightly until your knuckles go white with desperation. 

It feels like hours before Papa walks back into the room, but you know it’s more than likely only been ten minutes. He stops before you, putting a leather gloved finger under your chin and tilting your head up until you make eye contact with him. He’s donned his papal paint and black robes, the stern visage of the antipope doing little to nothing to douse the fire that’s burning in your belly. When you look at him finally, he pulls his hand back and presents it to your lips. You press a kiss to his ring, as you know you’re meant to before softly saying,

“My Papa.” Again, he pats your face with his hand none-too-gently, leaving slight reddened marks on your cheeks. He grips your chin once more before crouching in front of you to make direct eye contact. His brows furrow as he regards you, his gaze stern and serious. A chill goes down your spine as his white eye seems to see through you. 

“You remember your words, mia dolce ghuleh?” When you nod, he stands again, seemingly satisfied. “Good. Then let’s begin, shall we? Free my cock, Sister.” You move your hands to the front of his robes, feeling the silky material for a moment before parting them, finding his cock already standing at attention beneath the layers. When you look up to make eye contact with him once more, he nods as a go-ahead, and you take the head of his cock into your mouth. 

Almost instantly his hand comes to the back of your head, gripping your hair tightly in his gloved grip, sliding you forward on his cock until he bumps the back of your throat. You gag slightly, the sound turning into a gasp when he turns up the setting on the vibrator from the controller in the pocket of his robes. His other hand comes to rest on your cheek as his thumb digs into the socket of your jaw, holding your mouth open for him as he begins to thrust in and out of your mouth at a controlled pace. 

Once Papa seems satisfied that you’re able to handle him, he speeds up, groaning himself as his balls slap against your chin. Your eyes are watering as you moan and whimper around his cock, lines of drool seeping out of the corners of your mouth as he only gets rougher and rougher with you. Looking up at him, you can see the tenuous grasp he has on his control. You nod as best as you can, and you finally see it as it happens: he loses himself in the pleasure and allows himself to truly take control of you with your final admission of permission. 

It starts with the grip in your hair getting tighter, almost painfully so. His thrusts into your mouth get rougher until you’re gagging on every motion, eyes watering uncontrollably as he grunts with exertion with every movement of his hips. Above you, he’s saying the usual dirty talk that you’ve come to expect, but he’s practically growling as he speaks. You’re vaguely aware of a line of snot dripping from your nose as he uses your face, and you know that your makeup has streaked clear down to your chin. Finally, just as the thought of tapping out enters your mind, Papa lets you go roughly, throwing you backward onto the bed. 

You shriek in surprise as you land on your back, your shock turning into a low groan of pleasure as he wrenches your legs apart and removes the vibrator from you. His hands come to the hole in your fishnets, ripping it wider with ease as he shoves your panties farther to the side. Papa taps his cock head against your clit quickly before sliding himself into you with a slick sound. He wastes no time in picking up the pace, gripping your legs in his arms and holding them together, pinning your knees against your chest. The position causes you to feel slightly tighter, bent as you are, and his cock is hitting all of the right places inside of you as he thrusts like a man possessed. 

“You like giving your Papa this power over you, don’t you, little pet?” Papa leans further down, pressing your legs closer to your chest as he slams himself in and out of you. One hand comes to the neckline of your habit as he grabs it roughly, pulling you upwards slightly to make direct eye contact. “That’s what I thought, yes. You love it when Papa takes control of your body like this. You love being told what to do and used like a fucking sex doll, don’t you?” He lets go of your habit and you flop back down to the bed gracelessly, jaw hanging open as you moan loudly in your ecstasy. 

Papa’s slaps your face roughly a few times as you moan, canting your hips upward as best as you can to match his thrusts. When you squeeze your pussy around him he groans, grabbing the front of your habit and tearing it roughly until your breasts are exposed. He takes one of your breasts in his hand, squeezing and twisting your nipple until you keen, timing it perfectly just as he angles his thrusts upwards into you. Your vision clouds with stars as you cum for the second time, a silent scream falling from your lips as your pleasure goes beyond the need for words. When your vision clears, Papa’s leering skeletal face is above yours, twisted in effort as he drops your legs and leans fully over you, purely chasing his own pleasure at this point. 

“Does it feel nice to cum on your Papa’s cock? Tell me.” He grips your face once more before slapping you again, prompting, “Tell me, ghuleh.” 

“Yes! Yes, Papa yes! Fucking use me, oh God!” You twist and writhe on his bed as you near your third orgasm, just as he grunts in his own release, cock stilling inside of you as he cums. His hand drops to your clit as he rubs the delicate nub in circles even as he fills you, and the sensation is enough to eke one more pulse of pleasure out of your body. Finally, he pulls out of you with a grunt, stepping back from the bed and wiping his arm over his forehead. He looks at you for a moment as you breathe deeply, lying spread eagled on his bed. Papa takes a moment to catch his breath before he comes to join you on the bed, dropping his robes into a pile on the floor. 

“Satisfied, Sister?” he asks, slowly moving you until your head rests in his lap. With one hand he reaches over to his nightstand where a damp washrag is waiting. You nod as he wipes your face, content for the moment to smile and be taken care of. “I may have gotten a bit too rough with your mouth, hm? Your makeup is clear down your neck,” he says with a laugh. You wave your hand dismissively, piping up,

“No, no. It was perfect, Papa. It was everything I wanted and more.” You crack open an eye to look up at him, his papal paint smooth with his loving expression. “Nice to know that the old man has some moves left in him, I suppose.” He drops into a mock frown, slapping at your face just slightly, enough to make you laugh. 

“Careful now, or I’ll be worse next time,” he chides you. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. But you always take care of me afterwards, and that’s the most important part. You say so yourself, right, Papa?” You can’t help but tease the man. No matter how soft or rough your sessions with him were, he always took the time to make sure that you were properly taken care of. He’s even ordered meals for you before, when you mentioned that you were hungry. Without fail, the few hours following anything with Papa the Second were some of your favourite. 

“Of course, ghuleh.” Another moment passes in silence as he finishes cleaning your face before he turns his attention to your habit. “I have spare dresses set aside for you… You will take one with you tonight and return it to me, laundered, in the morning. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Papa.” You fall silent again, close to dozing away on his lap. “Oh, Papa?” 

“Mm?”

“I heard some other Siblings say that you were gifted at oral and…. Well, I must say I feel quite cheated to have not received any.” You’re pushing your luck and you know it, but you can’t stop when you’re already so far beyond what you’ve accomplished with him in the past. Papa huffs a laugh. 

“Later tonight, I will make sure you receive that and then some. But for now, you’ve deserved a rest and so have I.” He nudges you off of his lap slowly and onto a pillow beside him as he pulls a blanket over you. “Rest. When you wake up, perhaps we’ll see to amending that contract, hm?” 

Oh, the changes you have planned…  
The limitations you’ve decided to remove…


End file.
